


The fall of Dorian Pavus

by Viking_Katze



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Shower Sex, Skyhold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viking_Katze/pseuds/Viking_Katze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Dorian's family is ruined, family tragedies, a father jailed because of unlawful use of blood magic . Dorian was a well renowned Magical theorist until his mentor Gerion Alexius used his research trying to save his son from a fatal decease which ended up killing him. After a long and grueling trial Gerion was charged with the death of his son and Dorian barely dodged getting thrown in jail with him. But with all the news coverage of the trial Dorian found himself without a job, or a fair chance of even getting one. So he tried to get away from his past, but it would seem that it was easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fall of Dorian Pavus

Things were not going Dorian's way. After the whole trial ting with Alexius, Dorian had nowhere to go. He was thankful that he hadn't been throw in jail, but he was ruined. He had all but fled Mitrhantos, and had gone through Antiva and then Krikwall looking for work. But no one would hire him. His name and his past did him no favors. He eventually ended up in Skyhold. It was a large city, perhaps he had some chance there, but it was not the easiest to roughing it while looking for work at the same time. He had some money, but he couldn't waste it on a place to stay during the nights. Food came first.

Dorian would never have thought that his life would fit in a single backpack and a shoulder bag, but at the moment, it was all he had. As the days passed the hope of finding a job was dwindling. He'd been shot down from yet another job, his phone was running low on cash, and he felt like giving up. He wanted to drink everything away, and forget that his life was shit.

One drink. He could splurge on one drink.

The mage pushed his damp hair out of his face as he entered the bar, it had started raining as he'd been hunting down a bar that didn't look to overpriced, but it was the typical spring weather. Or so he'd been told. But the weather only soured the mage's mood further, it meant that it would be a long night, and that he would feel damp and sticky for the next day. He went over to the bar and ordered the cheapest bottled brew they had, before he settled himself in a booth, stuffing his backpack under the table, and his shoulder bag was dumped on the seat next to him.

The beer tasted watered down, which was a feat in itself since it was bottled, and he nursed it slowly and let his eyes scan the bar and its patrons. It wasn't too crowed but it was a fairly mixed crowd. His eyes were drawn to the table where a rather loud crowd sat, the Qunari amongst them stood out the most. Loud and raucous laughter rumbled out of him before he raised his beer, and the other at the table joined in. Dorian did wonder about Qunair men at times, he'd heard stories, who hadn't? It made him curious though. He wondered if their famed sexual prowess was to be believed, or if it was just tall tales. His eyes lingered, and he let them wander over that dark skin and broad shoulders, but he couldn't see all of him. He was clearly a tall fellow, as he towered over the rest at the table, even when sitting down. He must have stared for quite some time, and he got quite lost in his musings, so when a single eye locked with his he was a little startled, but that easy and flirtatious smile came to his lips within a moment before he raised the bottle to his lips to take another drink. He turned his eyes away and took out his phone, just to focus his attention on something else for a few moments.  A few minutes later a hulking figure sat down across from him, and a bottle was slid over to sit next to Dorian's mostly empty one. Dorian raised his eyes and regarded the Qunari with a curious smile.

"Now what's a vint doing this far away from the home country?" The Qunari asked with an easy grin on his lips. Dorian let out a snort, he was a bit impressed that the Qunari could tell he was from Tevinter though, or he'd seen him in the news, that was also a big possibility.

"Oh, you know, thought I would broaden my horizons. Heard Fereldan was absolutely lovely this time of year. I was clearly lied to, but now I'm here so I'll just make the best of it." Dorian said draining his first beer, and then started on the one he'd been given.  The Qunari let out a bark of laughter.

"Clearly." He said before taking a swig of his own brew. "So, what's a vint like you doing eyeing a Qunari from across the room?" He asked next, though there was something hungry dancing in that one visible eye. Dorian smirked and drank more of the beer.

"Buy me a stronger drink and I'll see if I'll be more inclined to share." Another laugh and the hulking figure rose and left the table, only to return a few moments later, with a bottle of something that was much better than beer, and two shot glasses.

"Now that's more like it." Dorian said with a pleased grin. After that the drinks kept coming, and the Qunari, The Iron Bull, was quite forward, but he didn't pry. It was an easygoing back and forth between shots of hard Fereldan liquor.

"I was staring, because I was curious if all those rumors about Qunari were true." Dorian eventually supplied, wicked smirk playing over his lips. Bull gave him an intrigued look and an amused smile as he waited for the mage to continue. "About how good you are in bed." Dorian all but purred, he was drunk, and it made it easier to push away that little voice that said that it was a bad idea, that he shouldn't go with anyone when he was as drunk as he was right then.

"Would you like to find out?" Bull asked, his voice a low rumble, and it sent a shiver down Dorian's spine, and he swallowed hard.

"Hmm..." The mage mused, buying himself a few moments. "I think I would very much like to find out, if you're offering to educate me on the subject." He said with a flirtatious smile. Bull was looking at him in that hungry manner again, and it was very new to Dorian.

"Let's go." The Iron Bull said before he drained what was left in the bottle, causing Dorian to laugh before he retrieved his backpack and shoulder bag. Bull gave the luggage a look, but didn't comment on it. He gave a wave across the room at the fellows still at the table he'd abandoned almost an hour earlier, then the two of them left.

They took a taxi, and there was a sort of charged atmosphere between them, but they didn't speak. It was almost unsettling. But a few minutes later Dorian was let into a decent looking apartment, and a moment later a large hand came to grab his face and tilt it upwards, and Dorian was kissed breathless. He dropped his bags and his hands came to grab at whatever he could hold on to. He was held in place by that hand and Dorian started to second guess what he'd gotten himself into. But then those lips moved to his ear. "If you need me to stop, just say _katoh_ , I'll only stop if you say that word, not if you just say stop, or no more, got it little vint?" He said before he nibbled at Dorian's throat. At those words Dorian really started to second guess himself, but he found himself nodding, or trying to nod.

"If I want it to stop I say _katoh_ , got it. Now what?" Dorian asked, still a little breathless. He could feel those lips grinning against his neck.

"Now I'll show you why Qunari are gossiped about." He said before he hauled Dorian over his shoulder and marched them towards a room, which happened to be the bathroom. He set Dorian down and then gave him a long sweeping look. "Strip." It was a command, and Dorian didn't do well with commands, he'd always been a rebel. "Don't make me say it twice." Dorian raised an eyebrow at the Qunari, but eventually relented and stripped off his clothing, and Bull was soon to follow and motioned towards the shower. Bull turned on the spray of water, and Dorian jumped out of the way at first, as it was freezing at the very start, he glared at Bull, who only smirked but once the water warmed up Dorian stepped under the spray. He hadn't been sure what to expect, but the large hands coming to wash him down, wouldn't have been his first thought. Bull worked at every knot of muscle in Dorian's neck and shoulders, and Dorian groaned and sighed in pleasure, becoming putty underneath those strong hands. Then he washed Dorian's hair, and the mage felt more relaxed than he'd felt in... months. Only then did those hands wander lower, soap slicked hands gliding over Dorian's chest and lower to glide over his half hard cock. Dorian leaned back against the firm body behind him as Bull began to lazily stroke him into full hardness, he could feel Bull's cock against his back, and he was a bit apprehensive at the largeness of it. Then, without warning he was spun around and Bull  pressed the mage up against the cool tiles of the shower wall. The mage hissed, and tried to push away from the cold. "Bastard...." He hissed, placing his hands flat on the tiles glancing over his shoulder at the Qunari who was standing behind him, one hand on Dorian's back, and the other placed on his hip. Bull used his foot to spread Dorian's legs apart, and the mage's breath hitched when he felt one of those large fingers against his backside, tracing down the cleft of his arse.

"I've been called worse, now stay like that." Bull instructed, and the mage frowned but stayed. Nothing bad had happened this far. Bull stepped out of the shower for just a moment getting something from one of the cabinets. Dorian was out of the direct spray of the shower, but the steam was still making the area warm. Then Bull was back, and a slicked up finger traced the same path it had before and then rubbed over Dorian's opening. The mage let out a sigh and tried to press back against the digit, but got a slap to his left arse cheek as he tried. Dorian let out a pained yelp and glared over his shoulder.

"What the fuck?" Dorian asked. "You slapped my arse?" There was a rumbling laugh behind him, and that large hand connected with his skin again, eliciting another pained gasp from Dorian, but then that hand was rubbing over the reddened skin.

"I told you to stay still, it'll be worth it Dorian. Trust me." He said and then that finger pressed inside, one firm and unyielding push and Dorian gasped again, doing his best to remain still.

"Fuck..." He groaned, Bull's fingers were so much bigger than his own, and the stretch was almost uncomfortable, but then Bull's other hand slid around his front and started pumping Dorian's length again, in rhythm to the slow in and out motion of his finger.  It was torturously slow, and then another slicked up finger pressed inside and Dorian did his outmost not to tense and let out a long moan when those fingers brushed over his sweet spot.

"Makers breath-" He groaned and then his hips jerked once when Bull did it again and Dorian moaned once more. "I'm going to cum- ah! to.. soon if you ke-" He gasped and pressed back against those fingers unconsciously and then hissed when Bull started to spread them, stretching Dorian for what was to come. 

"Cum as many times as you want, we are just getting started." Bull rumbled out and added another finger and brushed over that spot in a slow and persistent drag as he pressed inside again. Dorian cried out as he came, his cum hitting the tiles and he almost collapsed, but Bull's strong arm wrapped around his waist to keep him upright, and he continued to tease that spot until Dorian was mewling in protest and let out a sigh of relief when Bull pulled his fingers out, only to add another. The stretch was nearly painful, but then those fingers were back to that spot, patting, brushing past it, along with the slow scissoring of those large and blunt fingers. Dorian was a gasping mess, his cock was desperately trying to fill up again, but it didn't quite get there.

"I can't... it's too much..." He gasped out when Bull finally removed his fingers he turned Dorian around and leaned down to kiss him again. Possessive, demanding, and it left Dorian moaning into that mouth.

"You're doing wonderfully, vint. That gorgeous arse of yours were squeezing me so tightly. I can't wait to be inside you." He stepped back and reached for a condom he'd probably gotten when he'd gotten the lube, and Dorian watched with half lidded eyes as he rolled the protection over his very sizable cock. Dorian's own member twitched in another attempt to fill up, and it was getting there. Bull spread the slick lube all over his cock and wiped the residue on his thigh before he stalked forward, grabbing Dorian's  hips and lifting him up and pressed Dorian's back up against the cold tiles. Dorian's legs came to rest over Bull's hips and he groaned, Bull's cock was rubbing against his arse. "Remember the word?" Bull asked, and Dorian nodded.  "Good." And that was all the warning he got before he lowered Dorian onto his cock. Dorian threw his head back, and moaned and gasped as Bull slowly filled him. Bull's preparation had been  enough, and the stretch was only a little uncomfortable. But when he thought he couldn't fit any more, Bull shifted and bottomed out. Dorian felt so full and he swore in Tevine under his breath. Bull grabbed Dorian's arms and brought them above his head, grasping both in one large hand, and Dorian could do nothing. He was at the complete, physical, mercy of the Qunari. Then Bull began to move, and at first it was slow and controlled trusts, but not exactly careful.

Dorian was completely hard again, and he felt good, it was raw pleasure. It wasn't violent, it was just rough and fast. Dorian threw his head back and whimpered. He wanted to touch himself. "Fuck... I need..." He couldn't finish what he was saying as Bull's pace increased.

"You can cum without me touching you." Bull said, his voice rough and hot against Dorian's ear, and Dorian whimpered, he would never confess to making such a sound, but he couldn't hold it back. Bull shifted again, and it made Dorian cry out in pleasure as the new angle had Bull rubbing so perfectly over his prostate.

"Maker! Fuck! There- More- AH!" His second orgasm hit him and it was a drawn out ripple compared to his first one that was more explosive. He clenched around Bull and the Qunari grunted and his trusts became erratic before he pushed deep inside Dorian and groaned as he came. He kept rocking his hips as he milked his orgasm, and Dorian was feeling light headed with the intensity of it all. Bull pulled out and gently set Dorian down on his feet again, though the mage had some trouble standing. The Qunari removed the condom and then moved the both of them under the spray of water, supporting Dorian as he rinsed them off.

"I see what the gossip was about." Dorian murmured as Bull washed the cum off Dorian's chest and abdomen and he chuckled.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet." That drew a laugh from Dorian and he slumped back against the Qunari.

"Let me have a nap first?" He asked and Bull easily lifted him up, having Dorian sit on one of his arms as the other was around his chest, and then he nipped and licked at Dorian's neck.

"Hmm... alright. I'll fuck you into the mattress after you nap. You're fucking arse is absolutely perfect." Dorian let out another laugh.

"Alright, sounds like a plan to me. I'm looking forward to it."

~*~

Dorian did get to rest for a bit, but then he got to experience the prowess that was the Qunari libido. His hands were capture again, hindering him from moving, he was played with, brought to the edge of orgasm and then denied release. Those thick fingers stretching him again until he was a gasping mess on the bed.

Having Bull's large fame bent over him as he was fucked breathless was a new experience. The Qunari dwarfed him in size, but he didn't feel scared. There was a restrained calm about Bull, but there was no hiding the hunger in his eye or the way he groaned in pleasure when Dorian squeezed around the length inside him. It was sweet torture, and Dorian felt close to passing out when his orgasm finally hit him. Bull kept trusting inside him until he came with a low rumbling moan close to Dorian's ear.

After Bull rubbed his strong hands over Dorian's arms, shoulders and neck. Easing the sore, and slightly strained, muscles with practiced ease. It didn't take long for the mage to fall asleep at those ministrations and he couldn't even remember what he dreamt.

Dorian had never been so thoroughly fucked before, in the most positive way, though it took him until mid afternoon to get out of the large bed. He felt a bit sore, muscles protesting, but it wasn't bad. He had another shower and then dressed. Bull had made him something to eat and they talked about nothing in particular. Perfectly pleasant, and no strings attached, the breakfast had been a surprise.

When it was time to leave, Dorian got a hefty smack to his arse, which had him jumping a foot forward and rubbing at his abused buttock.

"Come by anytime when you feel you need a reminder of how good Qunari are in bed." Bull said with a grin, and Dorian let out a huff, but smiled nonetheless.

"How good can you be if I need to be reminded? Shouldn't it be more memorable if you're _that_ good?" He asked as he pulled his backpack on, Bull letting out a raucous laugh.  

"I was thinking more like, you were so out of it you can't remember it all." He said, good humored, and Dorian let out a snort.

"I see. Well, I might take you up on that offer sometime Bull." He said before he left. He had to figure out where to spend the next night. It would probably be an internet cafe somewhere, so that he could scour the wanted ads again.

~*~

Dorian did go to see Bull a few more times. The last time was after he'd gotten drunk off his ass, ended up in bed with some blue collar guy. They'd fucked in a shitty motel, and then the guy had proceeded to toss a hand full of cash at Dorian as he lay sweaty, and still staggering drunk, on the bed.

Once he'd been left alone, to stew in his own thoughts and self loathing, he made up his mind. He wouldn't be able to get a job. Not with his reputation. He might as well sell his body, it was the only thing that had been able to get him a bed to sleep in and a hot shower since he'd gotten to Skyhold. It was a depressing though.

Dorian had spent an hour trying to scrub the nasty feeling of his skin, trying to reason with himself, trying to figure out a way to not have to sell himself. But he couldn't. He had hit rock bottom and he couldn't see a way out. After his shower he grabbed his things and took a cab to Bull's place, spending most of the cash that'd been tossed at him.  He wanted to feel good again, to be rid of the sick feeling in his stomach, Bull made him forget himself.

The Qunari wasn't home when he got there, and when he did arrive Dorian saw the uniform. He was a cop...

"Hello handsome." Dorian said as he stood, tilting his head up as Bull drew nearer. "My memory seems to be failing me again. Care to help a vint out?" He said, that flirtatious smile back on his lips. Bull just observed him for a moment, but let him in.

It was rough, hot and sinfully good. Dorian did forget his worries as Bull forced him to be in the moment, to focus on just Bull, and the pleasure. Bull's mouth was on his far more often than it had been the last time. The kisses leaving him breathless as they instead moved to his neck, his shoulder.

It was too good...

After a shower, Bull washing him down and then bringing them both back to the bed, Dorian fell asleep, but he woke a couple of hours later. Bull had his arm over Dorian's middle, and he was snoring, clearly asleep. Dorian lay there for a moment.

It was too good... He couldn't come back. It would be the last time. With his mind made up the mage slipped out of bed and got dressed. Leaving the apartment silently. What he wasn't aware of was that Bull had woken when he'd shuffled out of the bed, and the Qunari let out a sigh.

Dorian had always stayed till morning before then.

The Qunari had a bad feeling about it. But it wasn't his place to stop the vint. They were fuck buddies, or had been. He was sure the mage wouldn't be returning.

~*~

It was two years before Bull saw Dorian again, and he wasn't impressed with the situation. The mage had just smiled and winked at Bull from inside the cell though.

"Bull, long time no see."

And that was the first time Dorian was brought to jail for unlawful use of magic, but not the last. It soon became clear what Dorian was doing, but with no one pressing charges, and no one having caught the man in the actual act of getting paid, there was nothing that could be done. But Dorian was always fairly polite, he was a sarcastic vint, but he never put up a fight.  But he always flirted, with whomever booked him. There would always be flirtatious words tumbling out of that mouth of his as they did the same old routine of removing his personal items. He'd even tried with Cassandra once, though that had been a onetime endeavor.

Though, Dorian had happen to see a book on her desk once, and he teased her about it once in a while when he was feeling particularly brave, or if he was drunk off his ass. The two had a tendency to go hand in hand.

The mage was in and out of that jail cell once or twice every month after that first encounter. Bull wondered where he'd been before that, but he never asked. Probably one of the more well hidden brothels, he had heard something about one of them being raided and burned to the ground.  

But it was good to see that the vint was doing alright, or at least surviving.  The two of them would crudely joke when it was Bull who brought him in, and Krem would shake his head at them, but would join in once in a while.

But that was it. Not a word of the past.

It was probably for the best.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is actually a bit of a prequel to a rp me and a friend are doing. But I felt Dorian needed a bit more back story, so this is what happened for him to fall into the line of prostitution. The rp is about Dorian eventually falling into bed with Cullen, a Detective who's a lyrium addict, and there's a whole lot of drama, self harm, and dark themes. And a whole lot of sex. XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. It's my first BullxDorian fic. Thank ya'all for reading. XOXO
> 
> P.S   
> I apologize if there are any spelling or grammatical errors, it's not beta-red and English is not my first language. :) Hope it was enjoyable anyway!


End file.
